A Trip to Heaven
by Xions-Promise
Summary: You take a sensual adventure with Riku and Leon , Enjoy My Prettys (;


"HEY! Stop it!"

A chuckle was the only response to the female voice, and the chuckle was from a male. He continued to pull her forward, until he came to a room, and he dragged her in.

He shut the door behind him, leaning against it with a smirk, and his arms folded over his chest after he lightly pushed her forward. The boy she'd been dragged here to see certainly wasn't blushing, but Caiaa was… and she was darker than any tomato either of the boys had seen.

His steel-like eyes were smirking more than his mouth, and when the girl looked back at him in disbelief, he waved his hand toward the other boy. She turned a darker red, "All right, Leon. Who the hell set you up to do this?"

He smirked, "That isn't the point here ,Caiaa." She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued before she could, "I'm not leaving until you do what you're supposed to."

She glared suddenly, "Oh, dear Lord! Sora set you up to do this, didn't he?" She was trying to get out of it. "I'm going to kick him when we get back to the Destiny Islands."

Leon lifted his eyes, and Caiaa knew why soon enough. Thick, muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind her, and she felt warm breath tickle the nape of her neck, "Don't you think that'd be rather pointless, Caiaa?"

A shudder disturbed her spine, and she closed her eyes, her body losing most of the tension she had gained from the situation. Her breath shuddered from her mouth, "I just have one question. Why is this happening _now_?"

His lips dusted the smooth skin of her neck, not blocked due to the fact that her hair was in a bun, and he didn't answer. Leon was still there. She tried to get the male behind her to talk, but Leon spoke once again, before she could even nudge the boy behind her away. "Riku and I decided you needed to relax, Caiaa."

She gaped at him. "Somehow I don't see Riku holding me to him while-" Her eyes widened when she heard her own moan; he was suckling gently on her neck. She gasped for air, trying to get back to a regular breathing pattern. They had planned this. And Riku was turning her into a volcano. He was making it so that she would comply. She inhaled sharply, "I can't see how Riku giving me hickeys while making my legs into jelly is going to be considered relaxed."

Leon locked the door. She noticed, but… for some reason… she wasn't afraid. She wasn't truly opposing this. Her attempts were half-hearted. If she really wanted to go, she knew they would let her. They wouldn't force anything on her. They might've had their own dominating, male sides, but they wouldn't force her. She unconsciously tilted her head away from Riku's mouth, and hazed eyes barely saw Leon approaching.

Riku had an impossibly sinful mouth. His lips were absolutely perfect. Just kissing her neck had her melting inside. However, she suddenly felt lips against hers, and she realized it was Leon. Under the attention of Riku's mouth and the slow kiss from Leon, she was having trouble holding herself up. She opened to the brunette without question, and she nearly collapsed.

Smirking from behind her, Riku noted her temperature rising. He and Leon had agreed before all of this that they were going to get Caiaa's mind off of everything. She was working so much. She was at Radiant Garden, there to help out with them, simply because she knew Leon and his gang. Riku tagged along, mainly because he wanted to leave Sora and Kairi alone. They seemed to be far more affectionate than normal lately.

So… since Riku and Caiaa had been here for a while, Riku and Leon were friends. And they noted that Caiaa just didn't stop. She didn't seem to know how. She had a will of steel, amazing determination, and she was intelligent and strong.

Except when it came to herself.

Everything and anything always went before her. She was never first on her list. In fact, it seemed as though she wasn't even on her list.

Thus Riku and Leon decided to help her out.

And they were doing a damn good job of it.

"Mm…" Her arms finally worked, and they circled Leon's neck.

Yes, Riku and Leon had wholly agreed on sharing her. No competing for who would do most. This was all for her. She finally found her words, "Any reason why I'm still standing?"

This earned a chuckle from both males, and Leon pulled away so that Riku could lift the girl. This time it was Leon who settled at her back, and he pulled her into his lap, his arms shackling her waist. Riku finally spoke, "Caiaa, you do know where this is going, right?"

She was hazed with pleasure, But not enough to be lost. She lifted her head, her eyelashes fanning her skin for a moment. She thought about it. Her eyes lifted, "Yes, and I want it."

Leon this time, "You're sure?"

Caiaa leaned back into Leon, "I'm not an idiot. Believe me, I know Riku wasn't doing that for nothing, nor was that kiss of yours innocent." Her eyes were completely calm, "I knew neither of you would force me into anything. Thus I gave in." A small shrug, "The only problem I have with any of this is me being a virgin. Show me some mercy, but that's all I ask."

For a moment they only looked at her. But, finally, the response was not verbal. Riku caught her shoulders, tugging her toward him, and just as Leon began small work with the top of her spine, that perfect mouth of Riku's caught hers. She felt him taste every crevice of her mouth, kissing her until she was breathless, and he continued to kiss her until he knew they could no longer just separate for air for a few seconds.

And all the while, Leon had been moving to the right side of her neck, the one Riku hadn't tortured, and he elicited a soft gasp of pleasure from her as his teeth gently scraped the sensitive skin just behind her ear.

The gasp was turned into a moan when Riku's hands cupped the weight of her breasts in his palms, thumbs brushing her nipples, sending tiny shocks of pleasure through her frame. Leon moved his hands, and he tugged on her shirt, clearly telling Riku to give him room to remove the annoying article. Once that was done, he managed to release the clasp of her bra, and Riku discarded it somewhere in the room.

She blushed slightly, but her head fell back when she felt that perfect mouth tasting the swell of her breast. She gasped softly, though she couldn't quite figure out exactly what came from her lips; she only knew this was heaven. And when Leon's hand — he had removed his gloves, naturally — took up her other breast, she just knew she wasn't going to last.

Truth be told, she wasn't innocent in mind. And her fantasies had, indeed, included these two. These two especially. But not together. She tilted her head when Leon again tasted the smooth flesh of her neck, and for a few long moments, she couldn't decide who was worse; Leon, or Riku.

When she finally felt she could really breathe, she managed to speak, "Are you two trying to kill me?"

Leon chuckled softly. "Relax."

She tried to protest, "I can't relax if you're winding me as-" This was why she only tried; Riku cut her off. He took possession of her mouth, feeding on the warm cavern, though both he and Leon were trying not to laugh. If she would just let them play, she would be able to relax. She would be able to think of nothing but pleasure.

Riku spoke against her parted lips, "Caiaa, if you'll just let us, we can help you. We can help you get your mind off of everything." He nipped her lower lip lightly, "You agreed. Now let us pleasure you."

Leon bent his head, scraping her pulse with his teeth gently, and he settled her against him, leaning her back against his strong torso. Riku then tugged at her jeans, knowing quite well the sort of pleasure that was to come would take her mind off of things.

She lifted her hips to help him remove all clothing from her body, though it was Leon who took up the task of seeking her heat. He sat up slightly, and his hand found the warmth of her core. He waited, wanting to make sure she was alright with it; they could still stop.

His response to the waiting was a soft moan, though it formed a sound of impatience. Riku had settled on his side beside them, and he was clearly enjoying the expressions passing over Caiaa's features. She gasped audibly when Leon finally slipped one finger into her, a shallow entrance, and her hips lifted, squirmed in attempt to get him moving. He did as she so clearly wanted, earning a soft moan of approval, though each time his finger entered her, he was slowly going deeper. Three fingers was her limit, and Leon knew it well; for now, they would have to stretch her. He whispered to her, despite her loud moans, "Caiaa, I know this is a private question, but have you masturbated?"

If she had, it would make it so much easier; she would've already stretched herself to a naturally larger opening.

She blushed, despite his very talented fingers coiling a tight spring in her body slowly. She was hesitant to answer, "A few times." They both looked shocked; she could see their faces, "I quit. It didn't… it didn't feel right."

Leon frowned, but his response was to thrust his fingers more quickly into her center. She eventually climaxed, and he drew the digits to his mouth. He lapped lightly at her nectar, but once done, it was Riku's turn. Unlike Leon, though, Riku used his mouth. His perfect mouth. When his lips suckled gently on the bundle of nerves at her womanhood, she immediately writhed, though his tongue gently stroked her entrance. Leon was on his side, and just to be fair, it was his turn to tease her breasts.

His mouth took the nipple Riku had not, and even as Riku tortured her core, he was giving due attention to her soft mounds.

Riku finally succumbed to her wishes, stilling her hips with his hands, and his tongue dipped into her core. She gasped, and if it weren't for her cradling Leon's head to her, she would've attempted to push his head closer. He gently licked her walls in a torturous fashion, tasting and teasing her, and she was loving every minute of it.

He finally hit a certain spot, causing her to buck and writhe on the bed, a loud moan coming from her throat. He focused on hitting that same area, while his thumb played lightly with the bud at her entrance. When she finally hit her climax, Riku did not clean her; if she was slick, it wouldn't hurt so very much. Both boys stripped, and once Caiaa was back in the real world, Riku spoke. "We're not going to take you at the same time. Who do you want first?"

It took several moments for her to completely understand that question. But, she finally figured it out, and she was grateful. She honestly wasn't sure if she could handle having one in her core and the other in the only other opening down there. She swallowed hard at that thought; she _knew_ she couldn't handle it. She pushed herself onto her elbows, and amusement rang through her voice, "I would ask for who's smaller, but for all I know, you two could be the same."

Leon and Riku looked at each other slowly, before Caiaa laughed. "I'm kidding."

Leon was the one to respond, "You know how to kid?"

"You're one to talk!" Riku laughed at Caiaa's comment, but she shook her head. "Alright." She shrugged lightly; she could still feel small shockwaves of pleasure moving through her body. "It's going to hurt either way. You two pick."

Again Leon and Riku looked at each other, but Riku volunteered for second; Leon had been the first to give her a climax… so… why not keep the pattern? Riku moved off to the side, and one last time, Leon asked, "Are you sure?"

"It's sweet that you're asking, but Leon, if I didn't want to go all the way, I would've said no from the beginning." She offered him a smile, "I'm absolutely sure."

She moved, lying back on the bed, and she willingly opened her legs to him. He slipped into her shallowly, and she whimpered softly. Wait. If it only caused a whimper…

His lips covered hers as he surged forward. Clearly her hymen was not tightly closed, or as he invaded her slightly it would've hurt a lot more. Her cry was swallowed by his mouth, though he stilled soon after, letting her accept more wholly his thickness. She buried her head into his neck, but finally, she told him to move. She held back a whimper, though she was entirely shocked when she felt Riku's hand gently brushing her hair from her face. It clearly wasn't Leon; his hands were occupied by her hips.

And Leon didn't mind it one bit. In fact, he seemed to appreciate the fact that Riku was trying to help her. She finally lifted her legs to put them around the brunette's waist, and this pulled a moan from her throat. He smirked, and he bent to kiss her as his thrusting quickened, each stroke harder than the next.

Her arms moved up his, and her hands settled on his shoulders, clinging to him. Her mouth fell open, as she clearly forgot about Riku being in the room, and her head fell back to rest loosely on the pillows. She moaned softly, "Mm… faster…"

He did as she asked without question, earning a much louder moan, and she bit down on her lip to try and muffle any noises; there was always, always a possibility of being caught, and she wanted to keep that possibility to a small one. She never thought something could feel _this good_! The sensation of him filling her, brushing every part of her tight channel, was completely amazing. It did come back momentarily that Riku was still with them, though… at the time, she was in heaven. She thought having the two of them tease her body was wonderful. It was. But in comparison to this? No.

"Leon…" His name was a soft mewl, sounding much like begging, and he bent his head to take one rosy nipple into his mouth, suckling and biting gently, only managing to make her pleasure stronger.

Much like before her previous climaxes, Caiaa felt heat and pressure mounting, and Leon was forced to muffle a loud cry of his name at her climax. He came soon after, and nearly collapsed, though it was Riku who put a hand to the elder boy's chest, clearly preventing the small girl from being crushed. How they had agreed to all of this and never complained one bit, Caiaa didn't know, but she had to admit, it was… sweet. They were doing all of this for her?

Of course, at the time, she was mostly hazed with pleasure, and she dared not open her eyes. Lights were still flashing in her vision, colors that nearly blinded her. When she finally registered the real world once more, she found Riku waiting patiently for her. She nodded to him, and much unlike Leon, he immediately filled her.

Leon collapsed on the bed next to them, satisfied, though… he certainly wouldn't mind doing it again. He laughed internally at that.

Meanwhile, Caiaa instantaneously wrapped her legs tightly around Riku's waist, and she lightly bit into his neck, though not enough to hurt him. His thrusting began soon after, and she muffled a moan into his neck.

Leon had helped in readying her for more; she was slick and hot, and it clearly didn't hurt nearly as much as when Leon first slipped into her. And Caiaa wasn't so sure either of them had been a virgin; they knew what they were doing.

He nudged her head, turning her to him, and his mouth claimed her own, tasted her without permission and without reservation. He swallowed a moan from her mouth, and he smirked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, nodding, seeing as her voice refused to work. Leon saw this, too, and smirked. They had certainly succeeded. No, he wasn't jealous in the least; he had his turn. And Riku and he had done this for the sole purpose of getting her mind off of everything. So… knowing they had done what they wanted to do was all worth it.

"Riku…" Again this name was a mewl, "Harder." He closed off any further begging by kissing her, one of heat and possession, and his pace quickened as his thrusts became rougher.

Caiaa wasn't entirely sure on all of this, though she knew it was something she thoroughly enjoyed. And she wouldn't mind doing it again. A long moan followed that thought, and her nails bit into his skin. The heat and pressure was building again, growing rapidly, and the more Riku moved into her, the hotter whole body became. He buried himself in to the hilt every time, slamming into her until she was crying out, and finally, they both toppled from cloud nine.

Before Riku could collapse, Caiaa caught him, turning so that he was lying on his side, and she was lying between the two boys. He managed to pull from her, and Leon moved to lie skin-to-skin with her from behind, while Riku laid in front of her.

Leon spoke against her neck, "Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes, and she found herself snuggling into the warmth of Leon, while her head laid partly against Riku's chest, "Tired."

"Good." Riku laughed, "That's what we were going for."

She lifted skeptical eyes to the silver-haired god, "You mean to tell me both of you decided to torture me with pleasure and then have sex with me just to get me tired?"

Leon's sarcasm was evident as he spoke, "Absolutely, Caiaa."

She turned enough to thump his arm, "You sound better when you're being dull, Leon."

This earned a laugh from Riku, "I think she's disappointed."

Her head tilted enough to look at Riku, and then she looked at Leon. She started laughing, "You need some help up there, Riku."

"Then you enjoyed it?" This was Leon, and soon after, he blew at the nape of her neck, causing a small shudder to go through her.

Caiaa nuzzled her head into Riku's neck. "I'll answer it in a way that might get you two to lighten up." The two males exchanged odd looks, "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

They both laughed, and neither minded when the same came from both of them, "We wouldn't mind, either."

Once the girl had finally slipped into the world of dreams, they stared at the top of her head. "I don't think we should enjoy this too much."

"Why?"

Leon chuckled under his breath, "Radiant Garden may never be restored."

Riku resisted a grin at that.

…Getting sidetracked wasn't so bad if this was the result. He certainly enjoyed it! And obviously, Leon did, too.

Now…if they could slow Caiaa down on working herself to death, maybe they could enjoy the next encounter more.

_**End**_


End file.
